


好学生

by Oct_3003



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_3003/pseuds/Oct_3003
Summary: CP：灿菲 灿旻 洁癖慎Felix有点小烦恼，得知了这件事的旻浩决定帮助一下他可爱的弟弟
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, 灿旻, 灿旻菲, 灿菲
Kudos: 8





	好学生

事情起源于Felix的一个好像是自言自语般的问题。

“最近彰彬哥好像很烦躁的样子。怎么才能让他放松呢 ？”

“你在问我吗？”

然后李旻浩接下了这个话题。Felix看着这位哥像一条漂亮的花蛇一样，动作柔软的将身子探过来半边，嘴角带着真实危险的笑意。

“看你苦恼了好几天了。要不哥来教给你一个办法？”

“呃……是什么？”

“明天下午去灿哥那吧。我来告诉你。”

虽然李旻浩话说的很暧昧且诡异，但是一向是老实听话的Felix还是按照李旻浩说的来到了方灿和徐彰彬房间的房门前。宿舍里该上学的上学，该上课的上课，该跑通告的跑通告。只有空调的呜呜声听得十分清楚。Felix敲了敲门，稍等了一会，方灿只穿着一条短裤给他开了门。

“怎么了？”

“呃……”Felix向房间里张望了一下，没有徐彰彬的影子，也没有李旻浩的身形，“旻浩哥让我在这里等他。”

“哦。进来坐吧。”方灿点了点头，打了个哈欠倒在了徐彰彬的床上，抱着被子滚了一圈躺好。Felix突然有点嫉妒方灿，但很快他就觉得这个想法实在太蠢了，他摇了摇头，坐到了徐彰彬的床上。

“旻浩有什么事么？要你到我房间来等？”方灿大着舌头含糊地问道。明明李旻浩和Felix就住在一间房。

“呃……其实我也不太清楚。”Felix犹豫了一下要不要对方灿说实话，最后决定等到李旻浩来再说明。方灿察觉到了Felix话语里的停顿，也没再深究，哼哼了两声，“那我接着睡了，哥熬了一宿，实在是有点困……”

“嗯。哥你睡吧，我就在这里等。”

方灿没了回音。很快的，寂静的房间里只剩下方灿绵长的呼吸声。

冬日的午后总会让人觉得有些困倦，伴随着安静的环境，方灿散发出来的温度和令人安心的气息，Felix不知不觉也倚着墙陷入了困倦之中。

但平静的睡眠并没有维持很久。Felix感觉到一股凉意从腿间穿过，随即他感觉越来越冷。他眯着眼下意识的去寻找着最近的热源。在摸到温热柔软的东西时，FELIX心满意足的使自己的手脚都缠了上去，像是考拉抱住了大树一般。Felix露出了个满意地微笑，随即听到了耳边传来一阵轻轻地笑声。这声音很熟悉。是每天都会听见的声音。

好像哪里不太对劲。

Felix挤出全身的力气把眼睛睁开了一条缝。近在眼前的是近乎完美的八块腹肌，白的晃眼。Felix再仰着头向上看去，是高挺的鼻梁和独一无二的金色头发。

“！！”Felix瞪大了眼睛，一旁的笑声便的更加的清晰了。他扭头望去，李旻浩正笑嘻嘻地看着他，他顺着李旻浩的目光向下看去，他的衣服和方灿的裤子不知道什么时候已经被脱了个干净，只剩下内裤还挂在身上，被子被李旻浩拿在手上。他和方灿因为寒冷，下半身紧紧地纠缠在了一起。这些都不是最令人尴尬的。

Felix抬头看了一眼被折腾出这么大的动静依然没有醒过来的迹象的袋鼠哥，咽了一下口水，虽然是男人都懂得的自然地生理反应，并没有什么其他的意思，但是在当前这个情况下Felix觉得自己的脸都要被烧到蒸发了。

冷静冷静。Felix在心里默念道，也不是没有一起洗过澡上过厕所，大家分明都坦诚相见过，没什么好慌的。

这可是他的方灿哥。

他深呼吸了一下。勉强稳定住了情绪，然后红着脸小心翼翼地试图在不惊醒方灿的情况下把他的小腿抽出来。躺着的姿势不好发力，Felix的手扶上方灿的腰，大腿缓缓发力向上抬过去。但是不但小腿没有完全被抽出来，因为单人床的狭窄，大腿也被卡在了半空中，Felix僵硬地调整着位置，却没想活动中的膝盖蹭了几下方灿鼓起的小山包。外界的摩擦力让它肉眼可见的兴奋了起来。

“嗯……”

方灿不舒服的蹭了蹭枕头，搂紧了身旁的Felix，把头正好埋到了FELIX的颈边。Felix一动也不敢再动了，但是方灿的火已经被挑了起来。他不自觉地用下身缓缓磨蹭着Felix的大腿，一边在Felix耳边发出饱含情欲的低喘声。Felix从来没和人说过，他的耳廓非常敏感，被方灿强行挑起的情欲快把他逼哭了，一时间都忘了旁边还站着个抱着胳膊看戏的李旻浩。

“Felix真是个坏孩子啊。”李旻浩带着笑意，俯下身来按住Felix想要推开方灿的手，“灿哥难得好好睡一次，你就不想让他睡个好觉吗？”

“不是……我、我没有，灿哥他……”Felix泫然欲泣的看着方灿腿间的鼓起。

“灿哥平时很辛苦啊。又要练习又要写歌，对不对？”

“……对……”

“也没时间好好照顾自己。”

“……”

“你身为他的弟弟难道不担心他吗？”

“担、担心。”

“那你愿不愿意帮帮灿哥呢？就像平时那样？”

Felix忘了他想要做的动作，他的手被李旻浩轻轻地拖拽着，被李旻浩拉着放在了方灿的腿间，李旻浩用轻柔的力度压着他的手，隔着布料摩擦着里面的东西。感受着那东西在他的手里逐渐变得坚硬巨大。李旻浩轻轻地勾住方灿的内裤边，向下一拽，粗大的阴茎立刻弹了出来，带着黏滑的液体弹到了Felix手上。

“就像你帮彰彬一样。在这张床上，你会怎么帮他呢？”

李旻浩温柔的声音在Felix脑海中响起，将他仅剩的神智一片一片撕下来搅成了一锅浆糊。

“彰彬哥……”

Felix小小的手艰难地握住方灿的阴茎，生涩的撸动着。方灿似乎很受用，含糊地呻吟了几声，腰随着Felix的动作小幅度的晃动着，把硬挺的阴茎不断送到Felix手中。

狭小的空间里挤满了情欲的味道，就像高浓度的酒精那样令人难以呼吸。Felix喘息着，他红着眼眶，空着的左手伸向早已硬的难受的下身，一并撸动着。方灿的呼吸声变得愈发的粗重，炽热的大手沿着Felix冰凉的背脊毫无章法的游走着。当方灿的手划上Felix的尾骨时，Felix哭着射了出来，他死死地咬着方灿的肩膀，紧绷的神经瞬间被瓦解，大脑一片空白。Felix就这样晕了过去，高潮后的阴茎还在可怜的抽动着。

随着肩头的一阵剧痛，方灿睁开了眼睛，看到Felix满脸是泪的躺在他的眼前，一瞬间还以为这是另一个梦境。他扭头看过去，肩头的咬痕还是鲜红的，一动便会感到一丝丝酸痛。方灿愣了两秒，这才看清现在的情况，他猛地起身想要摇醒FELIX，却被一双纤细的手掌给推回到了床上。李旻浩笑嘻嘻地看着他，脸上带着不正常地红晕。

“别叫他了。让他睡一会吧。”

“你干了什么？”方灿眯起了眼睛。

“是你把人家弄成这样的。你要问你自己才对。”

“我？”

“待会再和你说。比起这个……”李旻浩像一只猫一样灵活的跨到了床上，眼睛亮的吓人。方灿这才发现他半长的T恤下什么都没有穿。冰凉的衣摆扫过方灿的肚脐，精致的锁骨在其中若隐若现。

“可不能因为Felix可爱就偏爱他啊，我等了好久了……”李旻浩不轻不重的蹭了一下方灿硬的发烫的东西， “是不是该轮到我了？灿哥？”

Felix在自己的床上醒了过来，昇玟已经回来了。他打量了一下四周，李旻浩不知去向。

“旻浩哥去哪了？”

“旻浩哥？他说他去舞蹈室了。怎么了？”

“没事……”

“哦对了，他要我给你带话来着。”

“什么？”

“他说，‘学到了吗？’，好像是这句，你和他学了什么吗？”

“……没有。”Felix红着耳朵低声骂道，“学个屁。”

“啊！哥！你是不是又在我床上睡觉了？？弄得一团乱！”

“啊……对不起啊彬……我等下帮你收拾，要不今天晚上你去Felix那里睡吧？”

“？为什么是Felix？算了，我去铉辰那里蹭一晚上吧。”


End file.
